A Very Victorian Christmas
by Tardispals
Summary: Whos out to catch Father Christmas? Jenny & Strax meet Father Christmas!


It had been exactly one year since the Paternoster gang helped the Doctor against the Great Intellegence. Their hard work and devotion had cost them their christmas break and cheer. nevertheless, this was simply their monthly routine. Solving crimes was the daily routine. This best suited them. The events of the past year left them in a sort of limbo. There was nothing to do. Their return from trenzalore left them waiting for the Doctor's return. A close shave with the Shadow proclimation. If you can refer an intergalatic war a close shave then by all means do!

Regardless of these extrordinary events the Paternoster gang were about to have a Christmas they would never forget...

It all started with Christmas Eve!

"Strax stop it you are attracting unwanted attension!" Jenny shouted from the top window of 13 Paternoster row.

The snow storm did not affect the Sontaran's hearing but for this particular occasio pertended it did!

A frustrated Jenny burst into the living room with fists. "I was thinking maybe roast Sontaran tomorrow?" Jenny announced trying to control her growing anger.

"What is the point in this christmas greeting thing?" Vastra asked looking puzzled as she sorted through a pile of unopened envolopes.

"There Christmas cards ma'am. They were first introduced in 1843. The idea is to wish others a merry Christmas." Jenny explained for the millionth time.

"But never mind that i think we should deal with Strax!" Jenny tried to turn Vastra's attension.

"What about Strax?" Vastra asked.

"He's on the roof." Said Jenny.

"Oh well i have greeting cards to attend to." Vastra smiled as she actually liked a human custom.

"Trying to kill Father Christmas..." Jenny pointed out.

"Strax." Vastra sighed.

Vastra placed her Christmas cards to one side and got up from her chair. Jenny followed Vastra upstairs.

"Strax it's Vastra get down at once!"

"Why should i obey? It's Christmas and i am so close to catching Father Christmas or Santa as these tiny humans like to call him!" Strax shouted back to Vastra who was sat on the window ledge.

"Why do you want to catch Father Christmas?" Vastra asked Strax.

"For the glory of the Sontaran Empire!" The Sontaran saluted with the signature fist chest punch.

"First it's the bloody moon and now it's Father Christmas! Whos next, Rudolf?" Jenny said sarcastically. Vastra smiled, she never got bored of her wifes cheeky sarcasm, Now that she could notice it if course.

"Strax come down right now!" Vastra yelled.

"Why should I?" Strax tried his luck.

"Because i'm cold." Vastra moaned.

Strax was so determined to catch Father Christmas he would do anything. Including making a Silurian cold.

"Strax it has been well over an hour!" Vastra shouted from the top window.

It had really been two hours but Strax was determined to catch Father Christmas.

Jenny was busy trying to reasure a group of carol singers that the potato man on tje roof was really an elf. This was more believable than an alien clone from outer space trying to catch Father Christmas on a Silurian's roof.

Jenny was awoken in the middle of the night by a crashing sound on the ground outside. "Oh my please no! He hasn't! He just can't of!" Jenny shot out of bed without waking Vastra.

She grabbed her shawl an ran out into the hall way. It took her less that thirty seconds to run through the large house and up the ladder to the loft and then onto the roof. The snow covered roof numbed her feet. All she had was her white night dress and a shawl over her shoulders to keep her warn against the wind and falling snow. In the far corner of the roof she could see that Strax was wrestling a man and winning. As she moved closer she could see that the man was wearing a big dark green coat and hat. Strax looked up and saw Jenny.

"Ha i have him in a head lock!" Stra shouted to Jenny.

"Let go of him!" Jenny shouted as she ran over to them.

Jenny grabbed hold of Strax and pulled him off the man. The man stood up slowly and looked up at Jenny and then down at Strax who was stuck under Jenny's holding arms.

"Well thank you miss." The man said in a half jolly voice.

"Are you really him... Father Christmas!" Jenny asked in a childish but hopeful voice.

"Of course i am. Who else would be on a sleigh pulled by reindeers whe delivering presents?" Father Christmas chuckled.

"Let me at him!" Strax screamed. Jenny did no let the small Sontaran go.

"For the glory of the Sontaran Empire! Please Jenny!" Strax pleaded.

"No Strax." Jenny smiled.

Father Christmas looked at his pocket watch. "Oh my! I should be flying over Northen Ireland at the moment i must go!" Father Christmas said.

"Well then you best be off and quickly i don't know if i can hold on to this one for much longer." Jenny smiled.

Strax tried once more to free himself from Jenny's strong arms but it was no use. Father Christmas had already waved good bye.


End file.
